The present invention relates to an universal fuel measuring device, which can be adjusted to suit various fuel tanks with different specifications. The present fuel measuring device is reinforced by reinforcing structure so as to avoid distortion thereof. The disposing orientation of the fuel measuring device can be adjusted according to the types of the fuel tanks.
In early time, respective parts of a car are manually made individually and each mechanism is composed of multiple parts while these parts are not exchangeable. Therefore, it is quite time-costing and labor-costing to manufacture these parts and it is very difficult to repair the mechanism of a car. As a result, the production amount of car is very small.
When the parts of a car become exchangeable, the mass production of car become possible. The exchangeability is achieved by manufacturing respective parts of different cars by the same specification and standardizing these parts, such as screws, nuts, gaskets, etc. Consequently, these parts can be mass-produced and only some necessary adaptations are required when mounting these parts.
However, there are still many parts of a car are not standardized at present time and thus many advanced countries in the world are developing the project of standardization of parts of a car for lowering the cost and promoting the industrial level.
Nevertheless, the standardization of parts of a car is not well developed respecting some items. For example, a conventional fuel measuring device for a fuel tank of a car as shown in FIG. 4 is still not exchangeable with respect to different specifications of fuel tanks. Such fuel measuring device includes an adjusting rod 30 provided with a fixing base 31 at its upper end and fitted with a fixed variable resistor seat 32 at its lower end. The variable resistor seat 32 is connected with a measuring lever 33 the upper end of which is associated with a sensor 34 whereby the level change of the sensor 34 can change the resistance value of the variable resistor seat 32 to control the indication of the fuel meter. The proportion of the measuring lever 33 to the adjusting rod 30 is specifically suitable for a specific fuel tank with special specification. While a fuel tank with otherwise specification will need a different fuel measuring device which should be manufactured by different molding means. Such procedure is very uneconomical.
Moreover, a conventional fuel measuring device has an adjusting rod 30 which is single strip-shaped with unsatisfying strength. Therefore, when feeding fuel into the fuel tank with a large diameter fuel gun, the rushing fuel flow is apt to impact the adjusting rod 30 and distort the same.
Furthermore, the fixing base 31 of such fuel measuring device is mounted at a fixed direction which is unchangeable. Therefore, a specific fuel measuring device is not suitable for another type of fuel tank and thus various specifications of fuel measuring devices will be required.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to develop a universal fuel measuring device which is suitable to be mounted in different specifications of fuel tanks.